Making a Difference
by Jennii-chan
Summary: Sakura is a young girl at the age of 3 and lives alone with no family and has no friends, when a little girl named Tomoyo of age 4 comes across her doorway, they become friends. P.S. Syaoran comes in eventually!
1. Visitor? But Never Before…

Chapter 1

Visitor? But Never Before…

* * *

A young girl at the age of 3 was running around the beautiful lily meadows playing by herself, laughing and giggling to herself. The young girl, emerald eyes, short auburn hair, frilly white dress, almost perfect, looking at her would make you think she was the most perfect angel. As she ran as far as she could in the meadows occasionally she would run across a small Sakura tree and stop for a while, picking the Sakura's and pulling them together in her small, straw hat that she was holding upside-down to gather the petals. After what seemed her last stop, she ran towards the end of the meadow and into a small, empty cabin. Her tiny heart beating with every breath, she was exhausted, but happy, she loved to run like that through the meadow and collect the petals, she smiled, taking her hat, she dumped the petals on the table and carefully examined the state of them(too dry-out, perfectly moist-in). With every petal she put back in the hat, she later stuck together in a crown form. When she finished making her crown, she carefully placed it on her head and with the remaining petals she threw them outside and watched them flow away in the wind. She peacefully sat there for a while and eventually started crying, she had no friends, no family, no one at all to care for her, nor to look after her, she lived in the small cabin by herself and the meadow was her property which she ran in every single day.

A knock on the door startled the little girl, this was new, no one ever came and knocked on her door.

"S-Sakura-Sakura Kinomoto? Please come out." A voice boomed through the cabin.

"J-Just a second…" Sakura yelled. She got up fastly, ran to the door and opened it to find a small girl, she looked like she was only about 4, she had long, ebony hair, amethyst eyes and an almost gentle voice, that Sakura just found out could be loud. "And who would you be." Sakura asked.

"T-Tomoyo-Tomoyo Daidouji…"the shy little girl stuttered.

"And why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Ano…watashi…ano…" Tomoyo tried to answer.

"Ano…?" Sakura asked.

"I have no where else to go, I had to come here, I found your name on a petal on the doorstep.." Tomoyo answered.

"Oh, so you're like me, no family anymore I'm guessing..?" Sakura asked.

"Hai…" Tomoyo answered.

The two girls talked for a while, after noticing Tomoyo's torn baby blue dress, Sakura gave her one of her spare white dresses exactly alike hers, she'd made them all by herself.

Tomoyo was pleased that such a young girl could make such beautiful dresses, even though she was only one year younger then herself. Sakura, after handing over the dress, took off with Tomoyo's old blue dress. She came back an hour later, the dress was perfectly patched and looked brand new and improved, it was beautiful, Tomoyo thanked Sakura and hugged her new friend.

After they ate, Sakura took her spare sheet she had saved for the cold winters and gave it to Tomoyo for her to sleep with, after no time, the two young girls fell asleep. In the morning Tomoyo awakened to find Sakura gone. She checked out the door and soon enough, saw a figure moving towards the cabin, it stopped at the Sakura tree closest to the cabin and came back in. Sakura was, once again, exhausted from the run, but, she loved it, when she finished the new crown, she placed it carefully on Tomoyo's head and invited her to go with her the next time to make more crowns so they didn't have to wear dried out ones all the time. Tomoyo shook her head in agreement, she too would love the run, Sakura knew it.


	2. The New Boy

Chapter 2

The New Boy.

* * *

Days went by, Tomoyo loved the runs in the beautiful lily meadow. A year later, a young boy named Syaoran came by the small cabin Sakura and Tomoyo lived in and turns out, he was also abandoned and had no friends or family. But the only thing different about Syaoran and Tomoyo was that Syaoran had elemental powers, exactly like Sakura's and Tomoyo was just a regular girl. Syaoran was 5, had chestnut brown hair, amber eyes, and was a head taller then Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo greeted the new boy very nicely and the next morning Sakura and Tomoyo ran out in the fields while Syaoran slept and made a Sakura crown as Tomoyo did, and they both made one for Syaoran together. Sakura made supper that night and noticed, like she did Tomoyo, Syaoran had ripped jeans, and a ripped white shirt. Sakura gave him her only pair of pants and only shirt and ran off. She came back with brand new looking blue jeans and a perfect long sleeved, white shirt. Syaoran didn't like wearing the Sakura crown but since he had friends now and this is what they did he decided to fit in, but he refused to take the petal picking run in the meadow.

"Sakura…Tomoyo…how long have you two lived here alone with no one older to protect you?" Syaoran asked.

"Ano…I've lived here since I was 2, my parents dropped me off here when they were on the run, I found out a couple days later they'd died…that was only a year ago, I am…only 3 but I know my ways…" Sakura replied.

"And I just recently arrived here, my parents died and I had no where to go…" Tomoyo finished.

"So, you two are younger then me, did you have friends before?" Syaoran asked.

"Never before, I wasn't allowed to…I was only 2…" Sakura explained trying not to give away her secret.

"I never did either…my mom home schooled me and I wasn't allowed out." Tomoyo replied.

"Ano…then I guess I can safely say…I never did either." Syaoran said answering his own question.

The three kids sat peacefully eating their supper, when they finished, Sakura ran over to her pile of 2 blankets and said her and Tomoyo would have to share one, and Syaoran could have the smaller one because they had to share. Sakura would find some more materials the next morning and make another blanket for Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't sleep very well that night, he was warm, but he felt alone and he'd never felt that was before he always had his mother there for him when he was alone, she wasn't there anymore and he started to cry(he was raised by his mother so he wasn't taught not to cry, like most fathers do). Sakura awoke and saw Syaoran crying, she asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer.

"Syaoran, tell me what's wrong!" Sakura whispered wiping the crystal tears from Syao's face.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." Syaoran answered.

"It's not nothing, tell me, I don't want to see you like this Syao…" Sakura explained.

"It's just that I've never been alone like this, I've always had my mother beside me, and now it's like I'm completely alone, like no one's even here at all." Syao answered.

"Syaoran…you don't have to feel that way, you're not alone, I'm here and so is Tomoyo…Please don't cry Syao…you're one of my only friends, please stop crying Syao…"Sakura finished.

The two went back to sleep, and Syaoran stopped crying, now he felt loved, like there was actually someone there for him. From now on, living with Sakura and Tomoyo would be alright, and fun. He decided to join them on their run the next day and they all enjoyed it, they all came back with the biggest smiles on their faces and laughing so hard because of the sweat dripping from Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo had never seen someone sweat so much.


	3. The Kidnapper, or Maybe Not, Father?

Chapter 3

The Kidnapper, or Maybe Not, _Father_?

* * *

The 3 new friends cared about each other for many years, until 4 years later, Syaoran's father finally came by and picked him up, forcing him to go with him even though he didn't want to. Sakura and Tomoyo were very sad, one of the three friends was now gone, they were very upset. Syaoran was even more upset, his father hadn't wanted to see him for years and wanted nothing to do with him and all of a sudden he comes out of no where and grabs him and tells him he's going home where he belongs, belongs(BULLSHIT), doesn't belong(CORRECT). Syaoran refused to go a couple times but eventually he just took him by the arm and dragged him to the car, Syaoran would never see Sakura or Tomoyo ever again, he knew that. He wouldn't have any friends ever again.

"SYAO! NOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE, LET HIM GO!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't forget us!" Tomoyo called.

"I WONT!" Syaoran answered as his father drove away with him in the car.

Syaoran was 9 now, Tomoyo was 8 and Sakura was 7, they were the best of friends, and they didn't have any other friends. They would never forget each other. Sakura would especially not forget, she had grown feelings farther then best friends with Syaoran, she had a crush on him. Syaoran had the same feeling towards Sakura, they both liked each other.

The runs in the lily meadow was never the same without Syaoran. It just wasn't as cheerful as it had been 4 years ago. Without Syaoran nothing was the same, they never saw the smiles Syao had put on his face after the run, never the laughter or the tears he had cried almost every night until 2 years before this happened. Nothing was the same anymore, Syaoran wasn't there for very long, but he had a big impact on the way Sakura and Tomoyo did things, things were a lot different with him around, and now he wasn't there anymore. Sakura just stopped liking the runs that she'd loved even before Syaoran got there, she always used the blanket Syaoran had used, and she didn't enjoy making her Sakura crowns anymore.

"Sakura is something wrong, I know it's different without Syao here but you just look so upset, you look like you could burst into tears any minute now." Tomoyo asked. Sakura could burst into tears, she didn't want to look like a fool infront of Tomoyo.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." Sakura replied…_It's nothing, I'll be fine…_That's exactly what Syaoran had said the first night she saw her tears.

"Ano…I don't think so missy, you tell me what's wrong!" Tomoyo demanded.

"Ano…watashi…ano…" Sakura mumbled.

"_Ano…_is that all you can come up with…_Ano…watashi…ano…_?"

"I was…in love with Syaoran…"

Tomoyo's face widened, she'd never thought of anything that way before, she always thought they would just be best friends forever, but now, Sakura and Syaoran…this was…wow! Sakura suddenly started crying, many crystal tears ran down her cheeks, she got up and ran out into the meadow to her favourite Sakura tree, sat up in it and cried by her lonesome self. Anyone who managed to see her looked at her like they felt sorry for her, she was only 8, but she looked as if she were only 6, short, childish. That's all that was needed to think of it that way. Tomoyo ran into the field after her, out of breath she climbed up in the tree and kept Sakura company, she felt sorry for her, one of her only friends left and it turns out he was more then a friend in her eyes. This was serious, somehow she had to get her to forget about Syaoran, because she would never be able to see him again, they all knew that.


	4. Do We Know Each Other?

Chapter 4

Do We Know Each Other?

* * *

15 years later, Sakura had forgotten about Syaoran, all she remembered was the face of a young boy who cried at night. Tomoyo, still living with her, was able to buy a new house with the job she had gotten when she was 15. Sakura and Tomoyo lived there together with no one else except Tomoyo's boyfriend who would often come and stay the night over there. He called it his second home. Sakura had never had a boyfriend before, she refused to, it was like just going out with someone who she never knew and wouldn't ever know, she knew no point to dating. With Sakura being 23 and Tomoyo 24, Tomoyo had twin girls which when she was at work, Sakura had to look after. One was named Madison, and the other, Yung. They were both angels though, Sakura had no problem looking after them for 4 hours each day, they were only 2 but they knew what they could and couldn't do.

Syaoran also had forgotten the Sakura he knew long ago, all he remembered was the little girl who ran in the lily field every morning with her beautiful white dress flowing in the wind, wearing her Sakura crown and had beautiful auburn hair and green eyes. She would always cheer him up every night when he started to cry, but now that was his faded and only memory of the little girl. Syaoran still lived with his "father" who had betrayed him then came to pick him up when he finally became happy. Syaoran was the only one who worked while his father sat his lazy ass down in his living room and watched television all frigin day, he didn't like that idea, he was allowed to leave the house by law, but his father would just come after him again. He had tried before.

Syaoran finally, behind his father's back, decided to buy his own plane tickets to Tokyo Japan and live there alone where he would be happier and wouldn't have to basically be his father's slave. But since he didn't have enough money to just go right away and buy a house to live in, he searched in the apartment for rent ads until he could get his money. Turned out there was an apartment in the Kinomoto residence, he would stay there, he didn't know why but for some reason he thought he knew someone with the last name Kinomoto.

When Sakura received news that she was to have the new visitor at her household, named Syaoran Li, she was very excited, he was going to arrive in 3 days, and she had to clean up the house. Her house was humongous, with Tomoyo working as a doctor and part-time vet, they had tonnes of money. Sakura spent the next 3 days cleaning, when she had told Tomoyo about the new person, she too was very excited, and with watching the twins, Sakura had to do a little bit of cleaning ever day and had to get Tomoyo, to for once, clean her room!

When the day came that Syaoran was coming, Sakura was in the living room all day, waiting, he arrived at lunch time. Sakura greeted the new guest with a room to stay in and a big happy smile. But for some reason, she thought she knew this boy before, chestnut hair, amber eyes, tall, blue jeans, white, long sleeved shirt, but she still had no idea.

Syaoran felt the same way, after looking at the auburn hair, emerald eyes, long, white dress, by the name of Sakura, he thought he knew her from somewhere. Tomoyo, having not remember any boy from when she was 4, didn't know this boy at all.

"Madison, Yung, come greet our new guest!" Sakura yelled up the stairs, she was watching the twins since now Tomoyo had to leave as soon as Syaoran got there.

"Okay!" Two voices called down the stairs. When they arrived they were greeted with a soft hello and greeted him with a hi and a hug.

"Are they yours?" Syaoran blurted out.

"What…no, they're Tomoyo's, the girl who just left, this one's Yung, and this one's Madison. I haven't even really…you know dated anyone before, I'm usually too busy to, I watch the house, the twins and I just don't have the time. Tomoyo works 4-6 hours a day, the twins are only two, and she doesn't want to send them to day care because she says they're too delicate." Sakura chuckled.

"Are you the new boy? We like you, what's your name?" Yung asked. "Mine's Yung!"

"And I'm Madison!"

"I'm Syaoran, yes I guess I'm the new boy, you can all call me Syao if you want." Syaoran replied, laughing at their cute voices. "I like you too!"

"Aunty Sakura, can we go show Syao to his woom?" Madison asked.

"Yep, I'll be down here if you need anything." Sakura replied.

"Arigatou Sakura." Syaoran thanked.

"No problem, but before you go, ano… do we know each other from somewhere?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking the same thing…maybe we do. You look familiar." Syaoran replied and was tugged by the twins to go up the stairs to the spare room.


	5. Proposal?

Chapter 5

Proposal?

* * *

Easily Syaoran got used to Sakura, Tomoyo, and the twins, but one thing he was still wondering about was weither or not he knew them before. Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't figure that out either though, none of them could. Every now and then Tomoyo's boyfriend would come over and hang out with Syaoran, they'd talk a lot, mostly about Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol would ask Syaoran why he moved there and not anywhere else and if he liked the place and if he liked Sakura. Syaoran would ask if Madison and Yung were his kids and he'd reply with a yes, Syaoran wouldn't say anything, but yes, he was starting to fall for Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo would also talk while they did, wondering what they were talking about in the spare room, why Tomoyo slept with Eriol, if Sakura liked Syaoran living there, if she liked him, and many more subjects we don't all want to hear about.

"So Syaoran, do you like Sakura?" Eriol asked with one of the biggest smiles on his face, "you seem pretty happy around her."

"Watashii…well...I kind of do, more like a friend then anything else though." Syaoran replied.

"You obviously know that Madison and Yung were my kids, they look so much like a cross between me and Tomoyo, I'm thinking of proposing to her soon, whadda you think?" Eriol asked.

"Really? I didn't know that actually, not until you just told me, but that sounds like a great idea, I mean you two love each other right?" Syaoran explained.

"Of course we do, and I'll be sure to try it sometime soon then, but I need you to find something out for me, Sakura and Tomoyo have the same ring size, ask Sakura what her ring size is for me, so Tomoyo doesn't get suspicious?" Eriol asked.

"Ano…how am I supposed to do that, just go up to her and ask her what her ring size is for me, what if she asks what I need it for?"

"Say you were curious as to how much smaller her fingers were from yours, compare first, before you ask her, it'll make more sense." Eriol explained.

Later on that day Syaoran went to Sakura's room and asked her to hold up her hand. He compared the hands together and asked. Sakura seemed curious as to why he was asking this to her, but she answered "size 5" and asked what his was, Syaoran didn't actually know his, so he assumed "size 7 or 8?". Syaoran went back to his room afterwards and wrote down the number "5" and went to bed.

Syaoran dreamed of proposing to a girl in a long white dress with long, auburn hair and emerald eyes, he couldn't get the face straight though, he didn't know who it was or who it looked like, that's all he could see. He also saw Eriol proposing to Tomoyo and then they had a joined wedding. It was weird because Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo had almost the exact same dream but from their own perspective.

The next day Eriol came over and got the ring size from Syaoran, once he got that, he took off to a ring shop and got a beautiful gold ring with a big diamond on it, it was perfect. He would propose to her, tonight.

Eriol went back to the house, hiding the box in his pocket until after dinner, Tomoyo was pretty happy to have Eriol there all day long, but Eriol knew that she'd be happier after they finished eating, he'd take her out on the patio in the back of the house, kneel down and ask her to marry him.

Tomoyo and Sakura served supper, Eriol ate pretty fast, he was very excited. Tomoyo was kind of worried, what was he up to.

"Tomoyo, will you come with me for a moment, please?" Eriol blurted out. Syaoran laughed in his head, he knew what was going on, he smiled.

"Eriol…okay…" Tomoyo agreed and got up to leave with Eriol. Once they were out of the house, Syaoran laughed and Sakura looked over to ask what was going on.

"Eriol…is going to propose to her, he got the ring today, that's why he came and left, then came back." Syaoran replied.

"Oh my gosh, really? How do you know, he told you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course."

**Outside**

"Tomoyo, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now…" Eriol started then got down on one knee. Tomoyo knew what was coming at her now, she started to cry at the thought, "Tomoyo Daidouji, I love you very much, we have twins together and now I'm finally going to ask, Will you marry me Tomoyo?"

"YES! Oh Eriol! I love you!" Tomoyo pulled Eriol up, after he placed on the engagement ring into a hug and they stayed there until Sakura and Syaoran came dashing out with Madison and Yung. All with big smiles on their faces.


	6. Pregnant? What Happened?

Chapter 6

Pregnant? What Happened?

* * *

After a couple months, Tomoyo and Eriol were happily married and had another child who they named Xiao. He had ebony hair and sapphire eyes. Tomoyo and Eriol decided to take their kids and go away to Hong Kong for a couple weeks, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone with the house. When they left, Sakura and Syaoran had time to get to know each other and eventually started showing affection towards each other. Neither of them actually knew about each others affections though. Until the third day came, Sakura was sitting in her room talking to herself, and Syaoran sat beside the door listening…to all of it. This was the first person Sakura ever liked, and same for Syaoran. After that, Sakura would go outside in the morning and practice her elemental powers that hadn't been used for 20 years, and Syaoran caught her, but instead of letting her know he was there, he boosted the elements. They fell even more deeply in love then they were only 5 days ago when Tomoyo, Eriol, Madison, Yung and Xiao left.

After a week, Sakura and Syaoran ended up telling each other how they felt about each other and ended up going out, it was fast for Sakura, but before she knew it…she was…pregnant…with his kid…or kids…

"Syaoran, what happened? We just…I'm pregnant…it all happened so fast, it's only been a week since then, I got the results yesterday." Sakura explained. "You're the first person I ever loved, and probably the only one."

"Sakura, I'm so happy with you, aren't you happy?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm very happy, I've always wanted a child with someone I loved very much." Sakura explained happily and smiled.

"So are we okay? How are we going to break it to Tomoyo and them?" Syaoran asked.

"Ano…well…we'll just have to tell them, they're coming back this week right?"

"I think so…unless they decide to stay there for another week."

Later on in the day, Tomoyo called Sakura, they talked about the trip and how it was going and what was going on.

"Sakura, listen, me, Eriol and the kids are going to stay here for a 4 months, Eriol was born here and I think it'll be a great experience for the kids, I love it here too." Tomoyo explained.

"Alright…how are me and Syaoran going to pay the bills?"

"I left money in the desk, it should be enough for the time we're here. Is everything okay there?"

"Yea just fine!"

"Okay, well we have to go now, we're just going to supper, I thought I should call and tell you. Bai Sakura!"

"Hai, Bai Tomoyo!" Sakura hung up the phone then called down to Syaoran. "Syao! Come here for a minute!"

"Whadda you want?" Syao asked.

"Tomoyo and them are staying for 4 more months, by then I'll start showing…and she'll-"

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I wanted to surprise her, maybe if you woulda let me finish you wouldn't have had to ask that question."

The 4 months passed and Sakura, being the skinny thing she is, definitely started showing. Sakura and Syaoran went to the airport on the day they were to return and waited there for them to arrive. When they did, Sakura stayed sitting and Syaoran got up to guide them over to her.

"OH MY GOD, SAKURA WHAT-DID YOU GAIN WEIGHT OR-OH MY GOD, SAKURA, WHO IS IT?" Tomoyo screamed.

"Calm down Tomoyo, I was going to tell you on the phone 4 months ago, but…I guess I wanted to surprise you, and he's right here." Sakura said calmly with a gentle smile on her face.

"So…you fell for each other while we were away? Or was it before that, common I need some info here." Eriol asked.

"Let's go back to the house and we'll give you more info then." Syaoran explained.


	7. New Born

Chapter 7

New Born

* * *

After Syaoran explained what happened, Tomoyo and Eriol were no longer worried, just excited. Yung and Madison seemed excited as well, they would all have another kid to play with, even though it would be a baby, it's good enough, besides, Xiao would have a new playmate. Sakura decided to choose not to know weither it was going to be a girl or a boy until the day it was born. Sakura and Syaoran ended up dating since this happened, and they both thought it would be best for their kid to know their mother and father.

Sakura and Syaoran now shared a room and Eriol moved into Tomoyo's room and the kids now had their own bedroom to share. Everything brightened when Tomoyo brought home a puppy, a sheltie with beautiful auburn spots in between the white stripes. They named her Mei, everyone loved the puppy, especially the kids.4 months later, Sakura and Syaoran decided to start gathering baby accessories such as a crib, a play pen, toys, a bit of clothes(they'd buy more after they knew the baby's size)and more.

The due date was September 24th, on September 18th, everyone was so excited, and since it was only 6 days away, Sakura was watching herself, her water could break any day now.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo called in her bedroom where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting, talking.

"Yea! I'm fine, we'll be downstairs in a minute." Sakura called and Tomoyo went downstairs.

"Sakura, the baby is due this week, we have to know some names, think of girl and boy names, we need both in case." Syaoran pleaded.

"Syao, I have some in mind, and I want to name the baby what it looks like." Sakura replied.

"Let's hear them." Syaoran asked.

"Fine, Nadeshiko, Helena, Lang, or Zachary." Sakura replied. "Those are the ones I'll probably go with."

"Now lets go downstairs and eat."

4 Days later, Sakura was rushed to the hospital, she was in labour. She was in labour for 24 hours, finally baby Nadeshiko was born, a 5 pound baby girl with auburn hair and amber eyes. Everyone was so happy, Syaoran, while no one was there, even proposed to her, asking for the ring size was quite useful on his half. Sakura accepted. They decided not to tell Tomoyo and Eriol, but to let them find out on their own, to see how long it would take for them to notice. It didn't take very long for them to notice the pregnancy, but the ring is much smaller, but shiny and pretty, maybe they'd notice. Neither Tomoyo or Eriol noticed, but when they went home the next day, Madison and Yung noticed, they were the only ones who actually saw the ring.

"Aunty Sakura, why is there a pretty ring on your marriage finger, you never wear rings." Madison blurted.

"Yea, she's right." Yung added.

"Oh, this, I wanted to tell you all yesterday, but you all looked like you'd cry if you got any more excited." Sakura smiled. "You know, what the ring on this finger means right twins?"

"Aunty Sakura's getting married to Syao!" Yung and Madison shouted.

"WHAT?" Tomoyo turned around in shock. "All this in only a year, First you're pregnant with his kid, and now you're engaged to him?"

"Ano…Yea…it's something like that." Syaoran explained.

In about 2 years, Sakura's life had gone from pleasant and lonely, to pleasant, happy, and no longer lonely. Syaoran was the only man she accepted into her life to do whatever he wanted to do with her, the only one she loved and only one she would ever love.


	8. Marriage Planning

Chapter 8

Marriage Planning

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were the happiest couple anyone could ever come across, they never fought, they were always happy with or without each other, they never hesitated to speak of each other, and most of all they loved each other, they would never part. With their new born child Nadeshiko, they were even happier, Yung, Madison and Xiao got along with the baby too, they'd play with her and tell her stories and share their toys, they didn't fight over anything either, Tomoyo and Eriol had raised fine children and Sakura and Syaoran were raising their perfect child too.

"Sweetie, wake up, breakfast is ready, I hope you like eggs, bacon and toast!" Sakura called up to Syaoran. Tomoyo, Eriol, and the children were already downstairs. "Are you going to get up or do I have to come get you!"

"Come get me, I'm too lazy, help me outta bed and get me dressed too would ya!" Syaoran shouted sarcastically, Sakura laughed.

"Okies, I'm coming!" Sakura rushed up the stairs and opened the door, as soon as she knew it, she was flung in the room, door closed, and in Syaoran's embrace. "Wow, you're quick aren't you? I didn't even know what was going on until I found myself in this position."

"Better believe it." Before anything else was said, they were kissing.

"Sakura, Syaoran, what are you guys up to, come on breakfast is going to get cold!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute!" Syaoran shouted.

The two went downstairs, ate and talked. After eating, all the children went up to their room and played, Tomoyo took Xiao and Nadeshiko, because Xiao couldn't climb stairs and Nadeshiko couldn't walk, she was only two months at the time. Once the children were all upstairs, Tomoyo and Eriol went to their bedroom to talk, and Sakura and Syaoran went in their bedroom. They didn't know it, but they were both talking about weddings, Sakura and Syaoran were planning theirs since Syaoran had all the money they needed and Tomoyo and Eriol were talking about theirs, Tomoyo had her job and would be able to pay it. Another thing neither of them knew was that they were planning theirs on the same day, in the same church, even though they hadn't made plans with the church yet.

The next day, all the adults sat down to talk, they all told each other that they were planning the wedding and the date they were planning it. Once they knew they were planning it on the same day, they decided to have a joined wedding, both couples would wed at the same time, in the same church. It would be great, and less expensive.

Later on, when it got darker, Sakura was on her computer and decided to put up a notice on her personal site, saying that she was getting married soon and that her friend was getting married with her and their fiancé's. Many people went on her site and saw that, signing her guest book:

CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA AND SYAORAN LI!

TOMOYO AND ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!

One signature said:

Hello Sakura, I'm so proud of you, getting married, you have a child now or so I've heard, Nadeshiko was her name? I'll try to make it there, when did you say it was going to be, December 10th? I know every girl's dream is to have her father at her wedding, I'll try to make it, just for you, sorry if you thought I was dead, I didn't know what happened to you after the-, now I know you're alive and you know I am too.

Love from your father always XOXOXOXOXOXO

At the sight of that, Sakura started crying, Syaoran saw her and rushed over to ask what was wrong, then read the screen.

"Oh my god, he's going to come…you haven't seen him for ages have you baby?"

"No I haven't, if he comes, I'd be the happiest girl in the world, I didn't even know he was alive…" Sakura mumbled, trying her best not to burst in tears.

"Hunnie, it's okay, you can let it out, as much as you want, I know how that feels, I'm right here for you!" Syaoran explained, almost starting to cry at the sight of her tears.

The two sat at the computer for hours, until Nadeshiko started crying and Syaoran went to get her, all Sakura could do was cry, she couldn't help it, it was as if her father died and came back to life or something, anybody would be that way if that happened. Syaoran tended to Nadeshiko and came back downstairs to find Sakura half-asleep at the computer, he lifted her up, bridal style, carried her upstairs to their bedroom and tucked her into bed, soon going in after her, after he turned everything off.


	9. Shopping

Chapter 9

Shopping

* * *

"Sakura." Tomoyo whispered. "Sakura…wake up, we're going shopping today, Syaoran and Eriol already went shopping, I'm not sure what for, but we're going to get our dresses and jewellery!"

"I'll be down in a minute, let me wake up and get ready." Sakura mumbled. Sakura got up out of bed, got dressed and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair, she had to get refreshed.

After the girls ate, they left. Tomoyo decided she would take Sakura to the most expensive dress shop in Tokyo. They could look at the dresses there and if they didn't like any of them, they could ask for them to make one with the colours of their choice and their choice design.

"We're here Sakura, the finest dress shop in Tokyo! Hand made dresses and choice designs." Tomoyo announced.

"Awesome, so if we don't like any of them we could design our own and they would make them!" Sakura asked.

"Yep! Now let's go choose!"

The girls wondered around looking for the perfect dress, no luck, some were too weird and some were too big, too small, so they asked if they could design their own design. Sakura thought light pink, Tomoyo light amethyst, it was perfect! They would both look exactly the same, one light pink, silk with a layer of clear pink, sparkle sheet on top, with silk gloves and the same fabric as on top of the silk dress for the veil, the other the same, but light amethyst.

The designers found their sizes and asked the colour, when it was needed and what fabric they wanted. They showed them everything and it all came to $350. Tomoyo paid for it all, which Sakura thanked her for and they left. Tomoyo took Sakura to the jewellery store next, they'd buy the necklaces and bracelets they wanted that would look good with their dresses. Of course they got pink and amethyst jewellery. Everything for this wedding wound be pink, amethyst, sapphire, emerald, black and white. Those were everyone's favourite colours, they wanted everyone to be satisfied with the colours, so they used all of them.

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Eriol were getting their tuxes and the rings for Sakura and Tomoyo, the one for Sakura would be gold with pink and emerald gems side by side and the one for Tomoyo would be gold with an amethyst and a sapphire side by side. Syaoran and Eriol looked very handsome in the tuxes they bought and Sakura and Tomoyo would look beautiful in their dresses. The church would supply the rings for the males, that's why Sakura and Tomoyo didn't get them any rings, but they didn't supply female rings, so that's why Syaoran and Eriol had to get Sakura and Tomoyo their rings, and they enjoyed ring shopping so they wanted to anyways, the only things left to do were invite people, buy materials, give the church the male ring sizes and look pretty.

The week of the wedding, Sakura and Tomoyo both went to a salon and permed their hair so it was in ringlets and got a fresh trim. Syaoran and Eriol also got a trim but that was it. All the invitations were sent out, all the guests were coming, all the supplies were bought, and the church was rented. Everything was set and ready to go, except one thing, they still needed to get their friends to take part in the wedding, Sakura and Tomoyo decided that their friends Naoko and Chiharu would be the brides maids, Nadeshiko would be the main flower girl who would be brought up by Rika, Yung and Madison would also be flower girls. Sakura would be Tomoyo's maid of honour and Tomoyo would be Sakura's maid of honour. Syaoran and Eriol decided that young Xiao would be the ring barer and Syaoran would be Eriol's best man and Eriol would be Syaoran's best man. And it was settled, all they needed was Sakura's father to be there and someone to walk down the isle with Tomoyo, since her father was dead, but she did have a brother, which she didn't know was alive, his name was Julian, he was 3 years older then her. Tomoyo received a phone call from her a couple hours after they finished planning the wedding, it was decided that he would be the one to walk her down the isle. Sakura's brother, Touya was only invited to the wedding, so he wasn't too happy about that, he was living with Julian and also got on the phone with Sakura at that time.

The Day before the wedding, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol all went over to the church and set everything up, everyone would arrive there at 12 noon the next day to get everything settled and so everyone knew what they were doing.


	10. Wedding

Chapter 10

Wedding

* * *

Everything was set, the dresses and tuxes were there, everyone was ready, they all looked perfect, everything was perfect. All the guests had arrived, even Sakura's father, her brother and Tomoyo's brother. The brides were in the dressing room still getting ready, they had their hair up in long pony tails all in ringlets. They both looked beautiful and they were very nervous, the wedding was starting shortly.

The grooms also looked very handsome, they had their black tuxes on and their hair was neatly combed down. They headed out to the main hall and everyone set up. The brides went down to the hall way and the wedding started. The music started, the flower girls, Yung, Madison, and Nadeshiko; held by Rika walked down the isle, throwing the Sakura petals everywhere, Nadeshiko wore a light pink dress, Yung wore a light sapphire dress, Madison wore a light amethyst dress, and Rika wore a light pink dress, they were followed by the brides maids, Chiharu and Naoko who wore white dresses. Then Xiao was carried up the isle by Touya, who was surprisingly hired 2 hours before the wedding, they both wore black tuxes and looked very formal. Two minutes later, Sakura and her father walked up the isle followed by Tomoyo and Julian, the brides looked beautiful, they looked almost exactly alike, same dress designs, same hair style, same look on their face, they could have been twins. Syaoran and Eriol who were waiting at the front looked at them with looks on their faces saying they were the luckiest men on earth. They looked at each other sending signals saying they looked fabulous and they couldn't be happier. When the brides arrived, they stood beside their to-be-husbands and awaited the beginning of the ceremony.

The minister talked for a few minutes, the brides and grooms exchanged vows and then announced. "Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold in sickness and strength, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold in sickness and strength, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, take Tomoyo Daidouji to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold in sickness and strength, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tomoyo Daidouji, take Eriol Hiiragizawa to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold in sickness and strength, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do."

The rings were placed on their fingers, Sakura and Tomoyo loved the rings Syaoran and Eriol got for them, and Syaoran and Eriol were just so happy, it didn't matter that the rings they got were only plain, that was what they wanted anyways, they didn't want no girly rings.

"I now pronounce, you men and wives, you may now kiss your bride." And with that said the two couples kissed.

Everyone left the main hall and went into the reception area, toasts were made, the brides and grooms had their first dances, everyone danced, then ate, the brides threw the bouquets and the couples opened their presents and yada yada yada, you should know what else they do at a wedding.

When the couples got home, they decided on their hunny moon trips, they would all go together, stay in the same hotel on Hawaii's most famous hunny moon beach reserve. They would send the children out to their friend's for a week in Tomoeda while they were gone, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika would look after them, they would have to wait a month until they could leave on their hunny moon though, Christmas was just a little while away and then there was new years. So they planned their hunny moon for January 15th.


	11. Departure

Chapter 11

Departure

* * *

After Christmas and new years, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol got ready for their hunny moon which was only a couple days away. Getting away would give Syaoran and Sakura a chance to practice their powers once again.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Yung asked.

"And where is daddy going, are you leaving us?" Madison added.

"Yung, Madison, me and your father are going to Hawaii for our hunny moon, we're leaving in 2 days, you and Xiao will go to Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika for the week we're gone, they'll look after you! Don't you worry, we'll be back before you know it." Tomoyo answered.

"What about auntie Sakura and uncle Syaoran, are they leaving too, where will Nade go?" Yung asked.

"Is Nade coming with us to Chiharu's?" Madison added.

"Yes she is, you two will have to help look after Xiao and Nadeshiko, can you do that for us?" Tomoyo asked.

"YEP!" the twins answered, they were so happy, they loved going to Chiharu's house, they hadn't been there for months. Tomoyo and Eriol finished packing and decided to go help Sakura and Syaoran with theirs, when they got to their room and knocked on the door, Sakura answered.

"We need major help. We have stuff to take, but not enough, Tomoyo help me, maybe Eriol can help Syao. Do you have some spare clothes?" Sakura asked.

"No problem, you can borrow a couple of my outfits, and I'm sure Eriol has some spare clothes, right sweetie?" Tomoyo replied.

"Sure I do, come with me Syaoran." Eriol explained.

"Alright. Here Sakura, you can have these clothes, they're a little bit too small for me anyways." Tomoyo explained and took out two outfits from her suit case. "Try them on, just to make sure they fit."

Sakura took the two outfits and went into the bathroom. First she came out wearing a knee length, sky blue skirt with a spaghetti strapped top that was also sky blue. They looked perfect on her. Tomoyo told her to go try the next one on, so she went back in the bathroom and came out again with an ankle length, Sakura coloured skirt with a Sakura design on it and a long sleeved top, it was white with a throw over garment, it looked fabulous as well. Sakura loved both outfits and they fit her perfectly too. Syaoran got two outfits from Eriol too, one just plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt and the other was nice black pants with a nice long sleeved shirt.

"Some things may look kindof warm for a warm place, but it'll be kindof chilli at night time, so it'll be perfect." Tomoyo explained.

When the couples finished packing, they went downstairs, Sakura called Chiharu to make sure she could look after the kids, it was alright, the kids would have to go that night though because it was the only time Naoko could get the car to drive out there to get them, so Sakura and Tomoyo went back upstairs and packed the kids clothes. While the wives were busy doing that, Syaoran and Eriol decided to surprise them and make a quick, yet very pleasant supper. They quickly made chicken wings and freshly cut French fries. When Sakura and Tomoyo came back down again with the kids, they took their stuff to the door and went to sit and eat, when they saw what they were eating, they were very impressed by their husbands, they were great cooks too cause the food was awesome!

When Naoko arrived, the children left their families and went with her, Sakura and Tomoyo were kindof worried about their babies, but Syaoran and Eriol assured them they'd be fine. Two days later, they had to leave, everyone went down to the airport, put their luggage on the cart, and got on the plain, within no time, the plain left and they were on their way to Hawaii. Sakura made sure she gave the hotel phone number with Chiharu so if there was any problems, she could contact her. Everyone was so excited, the ride to Hawaii would take all night and they would arrive around noon the next day, so they awaited their arrival patiently, kindof.


	12. The Most Perfect Hunny Moon Ever

Chapter 12

The Most Perfect Hunny Moon Ever

* * *

By 9:00, they were out like lights, fast asleep, Sakura and Syaoran cuddled together and Tomoyo had her head on Eriol's lap, he was leaning against the wall. As the night passed, Syaoran would wake up every now and then and just smile at the sight of Sakura sleeping, who was by now on his lap. By the time the plane landed at 12, Syaoran and Eriol had already awoken, but Sakura and Tomoyo were still sleeping, so they woke them up quickly, they all grabbed their luggage and got off the plane.

By the time they all found the hotel they were staying in, they had already known their way around the area. They went into the hotel, got the key to their two room apartment and went up to the 4th floor. They went into a room with the big number 6 on it and looked around, Sakura and Syaoran took the room with the king sized bed and Tomoyo and Eriol took the comfy room that had a queen sized bed.

"Hey Tomoyo, come here for a second, and Eriol you can't come too!" Sakura asked Tomoyo while Syaoran and Eriol sat in the living room watching television.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I was thinking, we still have a lot of time before supper, how about we take the guys for a hula session?" Sakura chuckled.

"Sakura! That'd be hilarious." Tomoyo answered.

The girls went out into the living room where the men were waiting and told them they were going out, they didn't say where, just out. Watching the men do the hula was hilarious, they went out to supper after and went straight to bed. The next few days, all they did was go to the beach and relaxed, they had their own private beach just for the four of them, Tomoyo and Eriol would go out and fool around in the water and Sakura and Syaoran stayed on the beach and…practiced…many things… They practiced their powers too, they only let Tomoyo and Eriol see them. It started cause Sakura started making the waves bigger and then Syaoran joined in and made a tiny whirl pool by Tomoyo and Eriol who were playing, first Syaoran used the whirl pool to pull em down on their butts and then Sakura pulled a wave over their heads, it was quite funny because they were trying not to get their hair wet. Then they both blew a cold wind past em just to see what they'd do, they were soaked and now cold, they all laughed. So Tomoyo and Eriol dragged them in the water too and splashed them.

"So what other powers do you two hold?" Eriol asked.

"Earth and fire…" Syaoran replied. "You mustn't tell anyone of our powers, they mean everything and really need to stay a secret."

"Alright, but you guys gotta do something for us, light some candles for us tonight, we'll all go in our rooms and do as we want in the romantic candle lit rooms." Eriol whispered to Syaoran.

"You crazy bastard! You already got her, now you want so much more, I only got Sakura once!" Syaoran told Eriol without the girls realizing, they'd already head for the beach planning their attack on the guys.

"Love is addicting you know, you go twice and you're hooked!" Eriol replied.

"Try once, I've been waiting for our hunny moon since I first did that."

Sakura then splashed the guys with a big wave that pulled them down completely and they got back up. Syaoran then made a wave that started at the shore and just hit them, didn't get any of their stuff wet. They stayed there playing until about 8 then went in cause it was getting cold. The guys told the girls to keep their bathing suits on and go wait in their bedrooms, Syaoran went into Eriol's lit some candles red, blue, green and purple(fire, water, earth, wind) then went into his and Sakura's bedroom, Sakura had already lit the candles and was laying on the bed, not with her bathing suit on, but…yea and you know what went on that night!

Soon enough, the week was over, they had bought many souvenirs and were about to leave, they had lots of fun and would remember their one and only hunny moon forever.


	13. Good News, and Bad News

Chapter 13

Good News, and Bad News

* * *

When Sakura arrived home, she called Chiharu's house to check on the kids and ask her to bring them home. Chiharu didn't answer though, it was Rika.

"Hello?" Rika asked.

"Hey Rika, how are the kids?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, and…kindof scary, Nadeshiko keeps making the water from the taps fly everywhere, or it might just be the taps, all she does is looks at it though, what's wrong with her?" Rika asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll umm come over and see what's wring with the taps then, I'll fix em for ya, I'll get Tomoyo to drive me over and we'll pick up the kids." Sakura explained, she tried to ignore the whole fact that Nadeshiko was only a couple months old and already had the hang of her powers, hopefully they wouldn't get out of hand.

Sakura hung up the phone and told Tomoyo to start up the car right away. She asked what was wrong and Sakura told her what happened. Tomoyo was shocked, they'd both have to lie and pretend to fix the taps. When they arrived, they got the kids stuff to the front door and stood by the taps pretending to fix em "They should be fine now Rika, we have to go now, bai!" Sakura yelled and they took the kids and went back home.

"Mommy, how was your hunny moone?" Madison asked.

"Ya, did you and daddy and Skura and Swyao have fun?" Yung added.

"We sure did, we played at the beach and did the hula!" Tomoyo replied.

"WOW! Mommy can ywou twake us two dwo that?" Madison asked.

"Someday." Sakura replied for Tomoyo.

When they arrived home, Syaoran and Eriol already had supper ready, this time it was steak, fresh cut French fries and salad, but they had to eat the salad first. Syaoran and Eriol were great cooks. After supper, everyone sat in the living room and talked about the hunny moon and what the kids did while they were gone.

Ring-ring

Syaoran picked up the phone and asked. "Hello?" "WHAT!" "Yes." "Oh no." "No she wont be very happy…" "Yes." "Okay, I'll tell her right away." "Thank you." "Bai." "Sakura go up to the bedroom, now please, I need to talk to you hunnie."

"What is it Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"Umm…Sakura's father died just now, in the hostpital." Syao whispered so Sakura wouldn't hear.

Once Sakura was up in the bedroom, Syaoran ran up after her, and told her. "Hunnie, your father, he's dead, he died of a heart attack just now, we have to go pick up his will tomorrow at noon from the hospital, he wanted you to open it…I'm really sorry." Sakura started crying so much, and so hard, Syaoran stayed there to comfort her the whole time, she cried for hours without stopping. "Common hunnie, we'd better get the kids to bed and Nadeshiko needs feeding before bed."

"Can you do it for me Syao, I can't go out there like this…" Sakura sobbed.

"Anything for you Cherry Blossom." Syaoran went downstairs, grabbed Nadeshiko and Xiao and Yung and Madison followed. He tucked in the twins first and got two warm bottles of milk and fed Xiao and Nadeshiko then put them to bed as well. When he entered his room, Sakura had already passed out on the bed. He wiped the still wet tears from her face and got into bed with her.


	14. Her Father’s Will and a Great New Life

Chapter 14

Her Father's Will and a Great New Life

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up to find Syaoran fast asleep beside her, usually he was downstairs cooking breakfast, but he wasn't. Syaoran was up all night with Nadeshiko who was crying and didn't want to sleep until five in the morning. It was 10:00 am according to her clock and decided to get up. Without disturbing Syao, she quietly got dressed and went downstairs to find Tomoyo and Eriol asleep on the couch.

"Wow, what happened last night-wait…daddy…died last night…but I don't get why they're here and Syaoran is still sleeping." Sakura thought to herself.

"MOMMY! NADE THREW UP IN HER CRIB!" Yung yelled down the stairs waking everyone up. Sakura ran upstairs to the kids room and grabbed Nadeshiko and cleaned up the mess, two minutes later, Syaoran came ran into the room

"Is she okay-Sakura, why are you up?" Syaoran asked.

"She's fine, I'll just give her some water and hopefully she wont throw up again." Sakura explained and immediately stopped doing what she was doing when Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her support Nadeshiko while she cleaned up and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm okay, can you take Nade for me?"

"Of course, I'll clean her up too, I'll get her some water in a bottle and try to calm her down a bit."

Once Nadeshiko was back to sleep and Tomoyo and Eriol were up, they went to the hospital to get the will. Sakura sat down in the nurses office where they went to get the will and opened it slowly, tears gathering in her eyes. She grabbed the letter out of the envelope.

_As this is my will, Sakura Li, the holder of this and Syaoran Li, her husband are the only ones allowed to read it. I give everything in my possession to her and the $10 000 000 that I have in my bank account and have written her a cheque for. This money is to be used towards good purposes only, like Nadeshiko's education, food, clothing, anything NEEDED and a new home too. Sakura, Syaoran, and Nadeshiko, I wish you all the best in the future and Tomoyo, Eriol, Yung, Madison, and Xiao too, please don't be upset as I know you are Sakura, everything will be okay in the future. I wish I could've been with you all longer than I was, but death is death and no one can stop it._

_Fujiitaka Kinomoto_

"Are you okay hunnie?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, I'm perfect, now we will have all the money we need for the rest of our lives Syao!" Sakura yelled, crying tears of joy turned around in her chair and jumped to Syao for a big hug. Showing him the cheque for $10 000 000, they both got up and went home, and that's what happened, they used the cheque to buy a new house that they could live in, with the two families, they could've never been happier. Sakura's father was right, Everything would be okay.


End file.
